The invention pertains to a device for connecting two objects, especially for holding a writing instrument on a notebook or the like, with a clamping body, which grips one of the objects in pliers-like fashion with its clamping arms and which forms a holder to hold the other object.
Devices for holding a writing instrument on a notebook in which the clamping body is formed exclusively by a U-shaped sheet-metal clip, which can be seated on the notebook, are known from prior use. A channel remaining between the back of the sheet-metal clip and the associated narrow side of the notebook forms the holder which holds the writing instrument. The writing instrument is held in position in the longitudinal direction on the sheet-metal clip, i.e., on the notebook, by the clamping action of a spring clip attached to the writing instrument, which clamps the writing instrument to the back of the sheet-metal clip.